


Исполнение обязанностей

by tsepesh



Series: Трудовыебудни директора Кренника [7]
Category: Catalyst: A Rogue One Novel - James Luceno, Rogue One: A Star Wars Story (2016)
Genre: M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-04
Updated: 2018-11-04
Packaged: 2019-08-18 17:07:50
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,043
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16521176
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tsepesh/pseuds/tsepesh
Summary: какие указы, такое и исполнение





	Исполнение обязанностей

Название: Исполнение обязанностей  
Автор: fandom Galactic Empire 2018  
Бета: fandom Galactic Empire 2018  
Размер: драббл, 985 слов  
Пейринг/Персонажи: Орсон Кренник, Уилхафф Таркин, Данстиг Птерро Уилхафф Таркин/Орсон Кренник  
Категория: слэш  
Жанр: трудовыебудни  
Рейтинг: R  
Краткое содержание: какие указы, такое и исполнение  
Примечание/Предупреждения: мат, упоминание употребления спиртного, курение табака  
Для голосования: #. fandom Galactic Empire 2018 - "Исполнение обязанностей"

 

В 30-е годы мужик заполняет анкету и дошел до вопроса «Как спите с женой?». Что писать? Напишешь «слева» — пришьют левый уклон. «Справа» — правый уклон. «Сверху» — возвышение над массами. «Снизу» — идешь на поводу у масс. Написал: «Сплю отдельно, занимаюсь онанизмом». Ему дали 10 лет за связь с кулаком и растрату семенного фонда.  
Анекдот

 

Вопрос «что за хуйню я только что прочитал?» был необходимой частью работы директора проекта «Небесная мощь» Орсона Кренника, можно сказать, порождением необходимого для соответствия занимаемой должности критического отношения к любому процессу или документу, описывающему этот процесс. Этим вопросом директор Кренник задавался ежедневно, много раз за день и с полной отдачей. Формулировка «что, блядь, за хуергу они написали?» встречалась реже, но разрушительных последствий влекла больше. «Он там охуел по полной программе, что ли?!» была зарезервирована исключительно за Галеном Эрсо и расчехлялась с непредсказуемой периодичностью.

Так что необходимый выбор реакций у Кренника был, но в первые секунды после того, как до него дошел смысл свежепрочитанного указа Императора «О сохранении значимого генофонда Империи», думать получалось только на джеонозианском в терминологии, включающей в себя королеву улья, трутней и — почему-то — давно почившего герцога Поггля.

Облечь мысли в общегалактический и озвучить их у Кренника вышло не сразу, да и то получилось задушенно:

— Птерро, — прохрипел Кренник фамилию без единой шипящей. — Найди мне указ Императора от вчерашнего числа «О сохранении значимого генофонда Империи». Лучше бы, конечно, не найти…

— Простите, шеф, — протянул собственный планшет сидящему Креннику Птерро.

— А я так надеялся на разъебучий розыгрыш к сраному дню долбоеба на каком-нибудь ебаном Кашиике. — Выдохнув: — Птерро, свяжись с офисом гранд-моффа и запроси срочный прием, темой укажи разъяснения этого ебучего указа, то есть, конечно, очень мудрого и своевременного, понял?

— Так точно, шеф.

 

— Шеф, — несколько удивленно сказал Птерро парой часов спустя. — Офис гранд-моффа подтвердил прием, но из-за загруженности расписания назначили почти ночью.

— Спасибо, Птерро.

— Шеф, мне связаться со складом, распорядиться насчет альдераанского?

— Не стоит, Птерро. Не отчитываться еду, в конце концов.

— Как скажете, шеф, — козырнул Птерро, все же решив заказать бутылку просто на всякий случай. Ни ему, ни штурмовикам смерти не хотелось сначала искать круглосуточный бар неподалеку от корусантской резиденции Таркина, а потом искать директора, испарившегося из этого бара, в более сжатые, чем обычно, сроки.

 

— Кренник, вам не кажется, что вы обратились не по адресу для разъяснения этого указа?

— Боюсь, что советник Амедда в силу видовой принадлежности и наличия зарегистрированных отпрысков, во-первых, не сможет помочь, во-вторых, не подпадает под действие указа вообще. Губернатор.

— И тем не менее советник Амедда остается одним из если не соавторов этого указа, то хотя бы имеющих доступ к разъяснениям из его, хм-м, источника.

— Губернатор, вы сейчас действительно отправляете меня к Амедде за разъяснениями?

— Ну, раз уж вы пришли сюда, Кренник, я постараюсь объяснить вам все, что необходимо для исполнения одного из самых понятных и простых указов. Вот уж не думал, что мне придется объяснять вам, как именно надо сдавать образцы генофонда.

— Меня, губернатор, — натянуто-вежливым тоном в ответ на сухой, — больше интересует не «как», а «зачем». Мозги, уж извините за подробности, половым путем не передаются, а все, кого касается указ, так или иначе ценятся за них.

— Уверены, директор?

— В широком смысле слова «мозги», губернатор. Включая сюда всяческие приятные качества, которые зависят скорее от воспитания и образования, чем от унаследованных аминокислот.

— Поразительная осведомленность, директор.

— И кроме того, — продолжал гнуть свою линию Кренник, — в списках значатся лица, уже отдавшие этот свой долг Империи. Вы, например, губернатор.

— Мой долг перед Империей к вам, Кренник, не имеет никакого отношения.

— Значит, Гарош Таркин — просто однофамилец?

— Гарош Таркин погиб. Бездетным. Если вы уж получаете доступ к архивам, директор, то извольте хотя бы до конца дочитывать.

— Мои соболезнования, губернатор.

Помолчали, Кренник передернул плечами от тяжелого взгляда Таркина.

— И все же, директор, что вы здесь делаете? Я не верю, что слухи о слухах о вас могут быть правдивыми?

— По большей части, губернатор, соответствуют истине обе части, как бы они друг другу ни противоречили. Но, как я уже сказал, меня в этом указе беспокоит не то, как именно его исполнять, а последствия этого исполнения.

— Последствия, директор? Заботься вы о последствиях хотя бы немного больше, сейчас вам не пришлось бы, как не очень изящно выразился один из адмиралов, дрочить в пробирку.

— Я достаточно забочусь о последствиях, чтобы никто из них не объявился после моей смерти и не потребовал наследства, губернатор.

— Директор, я читал ваши налоговые декларации, когда мне захотелось ненаучной фантастики. Судя по ним, вам нечего оставлять никаким гипотетическим последствиям — что ваших действий по собственной воле, что во исполнение воли Императора.

— Губернатор, я не понимаю, как вы можете оставаться настолько спокойным с вашей-то налоговой декларацией. Разве что надеетесь обзавестись наследником в законном браке?

— Моя супруга уже не в том возрасте, чтобы позволить себе исполнить указ Императора таким образом. Надеюсь, у вас-то таких проблем нет, Кренник?

— Вы же отлично и сами чувствуете, что нет, губернатор.

— Пробирку не забудьте, Кренник.

— Спасибо, губернатор, — умудрился изобразить голосом сарказм, несмотря на стон, Кренник, кончая в заботливо подставленный сосуд с официальной маркировкой. — Я бы, кстати, не назвал бы это пробиркой, губернатор. Скорее, стаканом.

— Предлагаю вам лично довести это до сведения адмирала Третьей эскадры, Кренник.

— Обязательно воспользуюсь вашим предложением. И в свою очередь предлагаю вам воспользоваться вашим же советом и стаканом, губернатор, пока не поздно. Сомневаюсь, что Комиссию по сохранению генофонда устроит нестерильный образец, ранее побывавший в другом человеке.

— А с чего вы взяли, Кренник, что я таким образом исполняю возложенные на меня обязанности?

— Возможно, со скорости ответа на мой запрос о приеме, губернатор. Или с назначенного времени.

— Ваша привычка делать поспешные выводы, директор, вас когда-нибудь и погубит, — ответил ему Таркин, отстраняясь, чтобы довести себя до эякуляции. Кренник повернулся к нему лицом и накрыл правой рукой его член.

— И все же, — начал он несколькими минутами позже, подкуривая сигарету от протянутой зажигалки, — Уилхафф, я не понимаю, зачем Императору понадобилось все это. Даже как рычаг давления выглядит сомнительно.

— Если подумать, то и Проект сомнителен как рычаг давления.

Кренник посмотрел на Таркин исподлобья, тот ответил нарочито безмятежным взглядом.

В шаттле Кренника Птерро в очередной раз проверил холодильник и подумал, не купить ли в ближайшей аптеке антипохмельного средства.

Ночь на Корусанте только начиналась.


End file.
